A Dream Night's Dream
by ZaLaEtTL
Summary: 4 students arrive at Hogwarts. They thought to learn magic, but that will not happen as they wished...


A Dream Night's Dream

It was 11 pm during the Christmas Holidays. I was very tired because of all the celebrations at the end of the year, I was at my desk when suddenly I received a text from Zak about the final task, "when will we see each other for the fanfiction?" So I realized that I had forgotten to think about the theme of the fanfiction. I began to read all of my lessons about Shakespeare to give me some ideas. As I read and reread my literature lessons, I remembered that I had already read a Shakespeare book, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ , and the character of Mustardseed fascinated me because she was a winx and I wanted to look like her as a child. If …

 _At once a jolt, the lights flash, the train whistles and the passengers are agitated. We are all stressed about the end of our journey, Tobias supports me, Zak and Letty are in front of us, Zak is panicking because he always want to go out there. It's like a real dream come true for him. It's difficult for Letty to try to calm him down._

 _The train stops. All the students rush out of the car. Everything is confused, some students jostle me, I feel oppressed, Tobias feels it and catches me by the waist to escape and I lose sight of my best friends. Finally I can take a deep breath. Quickly, we need to catch up with the others at the jetty. I find easily Zak's hair and I note that he is with Letty. We jump into a rowing boat and I see the shadow of a castle in the dark night. Zak is so excited that he gives me a knock, I fall into the water, and I hear Letty scream "Stop it, you make me sea sick!" Tobias pulls me out the water and he is angry with Zak. Thanks God Zak is quiet._

 _We go into the castle and find ourselves in a huge banquet room. We are invited to the banquet. I feel proud but at the same time wet. The director, McGonagall makes a speech and presents us to the teacher Mrs Mustardseed, who is the teacher of defence against the forces of evil, and the director of Ravenclaw. She is the one who decides which house we will have to join. She begins the list of students, my turn come rapidly. She says, "Drogue Laury"and she chooses for me Gryffindor. After me Mustardseed calls "Eaton Tobias" and he is Gryffindor like me. Zak joins us in Gryffindor but Letty is in Ravenclaw. It's too bad, I don't have my two friends with me._

 _A few weeks later, a lot of things have changed since that night. Tobias and I, we have became closer in little group of rebellious because we think that Hogwarts can be better. However, I can't hide this for long from my best friends because of my incessant actions for the group. In fact, we have to go to the chamber of secrets to find the philosopher's stone so that we can change Hogwarts. I'm stressed about the idea that we can be caught, but luckily Tobias is here to help me to overcome this fear. There are some rumours about the fact that there is group of people who want revolution at Hogwarts, us…_

 _This night, our house receives a bad visit from Mustardseed. She begins with "I come here because like all of you I have heard some rumours about your revolution and I want to make sure that your loyalty is to Hogwarts. I want to avoid an internal war and because I don't want anyone to suffer. I want to keep peace in this school. Do you understand?!" All the Gryffindors leave the room except Zak who stays with Mustardseed and I see Letty go in after. I'm suspicious…_

 _Mustardseed says "I reunite you two because you are the only ones I can trust; this revolution is dangerous for all of the people of Hogwarts. I'm afraid of what will happen if it succeeds. You have to help me to find the leader of the revolution to stop it." Zak answers her "I will help you, I swear it. I don't want a huge conflict and I want my friends safe."_

 _The night falls. Tobias and I give to the revolutionary group our orders for the mission to find the philosopher's stone, and we say to the others that they have to occupy the other house during the mission. Tobias and I go to the chamber of secrets very carefully. Suddenly I hear a sound, and whisper "be quiet Tobias". We enter the chamber, I leave the door open and we begin to search the famous stone. Suddenly we hear a sound again. I lift my head and I believe that I see Zak's face. Tobias tells me to hide, so we are behind a stack of books. Someone enters and we hear his steps coming closer to us. Someone says "Laury?!" I recognize the voice of my best friend, but I don't answer. Zak sees us and says, in an astonished voice "Laury and Tobias, what are you doing here?" We are unmasked. With Tobias, we explain to Zak our project. He doesn't say much but he says he wants to keep our friendship._

 _Suddenly, in my dream, I am Zak. The morning after, I go to see Letty to explain to her that Laury and Tobias are the leaders of the rebellion._

 _A few weeks later, between lessons, Letty and I talk about the rebellion and the fact that the conflict between us and them is more and more important and violent. We are afraid that the conflict will become inevitable and that we will die. I don't understand why Laury and Tobias want to do something violent, I want to talk with them._

 _I find them; we walk along the corridor to go our bedroom to have a private conversation. On the way, we pass in front of the office of Mrs Mustardseed and we see Letty inside. We hear Mustardseed say "They are becoming dangerous, we have to eliminate them…" and Letty answers "Don't worry, you will have your power and you will overthrow the Ministry of Magic."_

 _I turn to my friends and I'm angry. I whisper "I'm sorry that I don't believe in you, my friends, before. We have to fight against Mustardseed and Letty and their gang !"_

I woke up, and I realized that it was a simple dream. I'm going to call Letty and Zak to tell them.


End file.
